muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Mecha in Ayu-Mayu Alternative
A list of mecha featured in Ayu-Mayu Alternative. Type-97 Mechanized Infantry Armor An improved Type-87, complete with Revolving Stake pile bunker and a powered vice system on each arm. Like its predecessor, it is involved in a wide variety of roles; however, it is not suitable for installation into a TSF cockpit, preventing it from functioning as an escape aid like the Type-87 was. Utsuki Nessa suggested to Ibuki Jun that if the exoskeleton could be equipped with a Nayuta converter, it would be similar to a normal person gaining the physical abilities and resilience of a Sakimori. Kagerou Kai A modified F-15J Kagerou equipped with a Nayuta (Infinite Power) converter system, the Kagerou Kai, developed with reference to the F-15 ACTV, is equipped with additional head and arm sensors, knee block armor, back thrusters, the same model of Jump Units as the Type-94 Shiranui, and additional forward-facing torso and hip block thrusters. In exchange for its poor initial carrying capacity, the F-15J Kai can engage in mobile warfare indefinitely so long as it is constantly resupplied on the field; its internal systems can be powered by the Nayuta converter system, which draws power from the Sakimori seated within. Eight Kagerou Kai have been seen in combat, each colored in the custom paint jobs of the Sakimori who fight to protect the Empire of Japan. Hinokagutsuchi Made of three aerial fighters that can dodge laser fire to transform and combine into a single machine, the Hinokagutsuchi is the ultimate mobile weapon created to fight the BETA. The rumoured sister machine of the Susanoo, the Hinokagutsuchi's power is such that it can allow one to become either a god or a devil, and will not die in lava. Initially tested at the Daikuuji Research Facility, Daikuuji Gaiou and a rescued G-Guy piloted the second and first machines respectively. The third machine was placed on autopilot. Later, after the disaster that flattened the facility, the unit's final touches was completed by G-Guy, and piloted by Daikuuji Ayu, Tamano Mayu, and Ibuki Jun. Its combat power is immense because of its three Nayuta Drives, and as such it can utilize many breathtaking attacks, many comparable and/or surpassing the power of the K**g of B**ves. As it is custom-built for Sakimori usage, the Hinokagutsuchi can also use all of their abilities in combat, regardless of who is piloting it. The Nayuta Field produced by the unit blocks out electromagnetic waves, rendering it invisible to radar. For even greater power, the Hinokagutsuchi can reach a state of "Limit Break", which turns the entire machine a brilliant glowing red with vastly increased attack power and speed. In this state it burns even more energy, but can fire off attacks in quick succession that would make it look like the equal of G**b*ster. Unfortunately, it was destroyed when allied units, unaware of the Hinokagutsuchi which had suddenly powered-down, and, as a top-secret machine, had not been given IFF codes, shelled the area it was in to counter a BETA advance, destroying it in the process. Grand warriors of the Sakimori, combine! Category:Ayu-Mayu Alternative Category:Hardware and Technology